Anna Young
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Management (??? - ???) Women's Championship Return (??? - ???) Post Pain, Love and Sacrifice Anna was finally ready to return to the company and do so as a full time in ring competitor after seeing the commercial success of the Vixens Gauntlet. She had been training and believed she deserved to compete with the best so she was immediately placed in a Four Way Cage Match with Rayne, Carmen Sandiego and Stargirl. Three of the toughest Vixens in EWWE couldn't stop her from her goals and her win was so impressive she was granted an opportunity to face the winner of Harley vs. Raven at Flashback on the main show. Later that night the victor (Raven), after putting up a valiant fight couldn't stop the Beautiful Disaster from reaching her goals. During the next EWWE CPV Title Raid the fans chose Anna to face Carmen Sandiego whom she had thrown on the top of the cage in the match mentioned earlier to earn her shot against Raven. At this point Anna's undefeated streak began being recognizable as she defeated the likes of Rayne (EWWE Monday Night Unforgiven 36) in 1 on 1 competition. Unfortunately this came to an end at Crash and Burn's Pre-Show when Raven defeated Anna by reversing her Sunset Flip powerbomb into a modified Jacknife Pin to win back her Championship. Company Issues (??? - ???) Once losing her title she was enraged to find that two others has fought for her contractually obligated rematch at the EWWE 1 Year Anniversary. Unwilling (Some would say understandably unwilling) to make the Triple Threat she stormed to Sebastian LaCroix's office off camera, a bad idea to say the least. The next episode she was forced into a match with Carmen Sandiego in which she suffered a second loss the same way. Humiliated Anna began question the authorities position in EWWE, even though her sister Jessie was placed in charge of Awakening she still believed there was a conspiracy involved, one bigger than Azkadellia. Come Solemn Judgement, Anna explained to beat the devil she sold her soul and her judgement would come after she took over the rest of the division. With seemingly a new attitude and new theme Anna took on the woman who beat her for the title in her obligated rematch awarded per her sister. Anna managed to emerge victorious after a spiked hurricarana on the outside making her a 2x Women's Championship. Her wins racked up further when she defeated Carmen Sandiego in title competition at Scars and Stripes. She took an embarrassing loss to Harley Quinn by way of her own finisher the Annie-Septic on Awakening 40 placing Harley in title contention. Harley would however lose her title contention match, to Terra who would go on to face Anna at Blood Bank, Terra began to have Anna on the ropes and in desperation she hit a Snapmare Driver through the announce table and ran back in the ring getting the former Titan counted out. Meanwhile Carmen Sandiego had qualified for a shot at the belt and to preview their upcoming title match, Carmen and Anna went at it in exhibition on Awakening 43. Carmen would come close to defeating her but Anna showing ring awareness slipped out of the around the world to rake her eyes before delivering the Annie-Septic to seal the match. They re-matched at EWWE Total Vengeance after Anna defeated Angelina Riley in dominating fashion 2 CPVs before. Going into the match very cocky she let her guard down and Carmen's prowess allowed her to defeat Anna to gain her first title during her stint with the company. As usual Anna was not pleased with this. She was even less pleased when she once again did not get a one on one rematch and instead was thrown in a 6 Pack Challenge match. If that wasn't bad enough she was the first one eliminated after Carmen Sandiego delivered the same German Suplex that beat her last time. Her next opposition would come in the form of Eva Winters in the first round of the Queens Of Extreme Tournament which she won in one of the better matches on the card. Passing onto the second round..She would then face Harley Quinn on Awakening 45 getting yet another win over the seasoned veteran. This momentum did not transfer as Gothic Mayhem would beat her in round 2 to advance to the Queens of Extreme semi-finals, forcing the succubus to submit. Probably for the best as Anna already had a title match at the event, so rather than compete twice it was better for her to only have Angelina Riley to place her focus on. It wasn't very helpful in the grand scheme however as Anna once again took a loss to the Natural. 3rd Coming (???) Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Anna-lyzer (Sunset Split) *Annie-Septic (Spinning Roundhouse Kick; sometimes preceded by an Eye Rake) *Last Call (Sunset Flip Powerbomb) Signature Moves *Anna-conda Vise (Front Necklock) *Booty Popping Standing Moonsault Signature object * Notable feuds *Raven Managers *Devante Wright (Formerly) Signature Taunt * Booty Shake/Swirl Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Put Your Lips to the TV by The Project 86 (First Run - 2012) # Crazy Bitch by Alice Cooper (2012) # Firefly by Breaking Benjamin (2nd Run - 2013) # So Beautiful, So Evil by Digital Summer (2013 - 2014)